Le serpent amoureux
by Sarahfabr
Summary: Une dramione, les personnages sont de JKR l'histoire sort de ma tête. Il y a sans doute beaucoup de fautes et je m'en excuse d'avance ! Il s'agit de ma première Dramione, j'espère que vous allez apprécier.


CHAPITRE 1

Confortablement assise sur son siège dans le Poudlard express elle regardait une dernière fois cette gare qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle savait que cette rentrée n'aurait rien à voir avec les précédente, oui cette année serai la dernière qu'elle passerait dans son école. Elle savourait alors pour la dernière fois ce départ qu'elle avait vécu tant de fois. Le vrombissement du train se fit entendre et c'est ce moment là que choisi Harry pour l'interpeller et la sortir de ses pensées :

«- 'Mione ?

Oui Harry ?

Penses tu que nous réussirons ? »

Elle tourna la tête, le regarda avec étonnement et se mit a rire d'un petit rire doux et cristallin

« -Si je pense que nous réussirons ? Harry tu as sauvé le monde sorcier ! Les aspics ne devrais pas être plus dure que d'éliminer le mage noir !

-Hermione, je ne te parle pas que des aspics mais de tout, de cette année scolaire, refaire une septième année alors qu'on nous offrait un poste au ministère, qu'elle idée ! Nous aurions du faire comme Ron et accepté la proposition.

-Bien sur ! Choisir la facilité et n'avoir aucun diplôme ?! Harry tu sais très bien que les aspics sont également reconnue dans le monde moldu ! Et puis Ron ne pouvais plus, chaque recoin du château lui aurait rappelé la mort de son frère.. »

Leur discussion se termina ainsi, sur ce rappelle qu'aucun n'avais osé évoquer depuis la bataille de Poudlard : la mort de Fred. Ce même événement qui avait poussé Ron à quitté le terrier ainsi que le reste de sa famille pour joindre les membres du ministère en tant qu'aurore dans le but de retrouver Rookwood l'homme qui avait causé la mort de son frère à l'aide d'une bombe.

Personne n'osais parler à Hermione du départ de Ron de peur de la voir s'effondrer à tout moment, mais Hermione ne se sentait pas affaiblis de son absence, non , bien sur il lui manquait, comme un ami peut vous manquer, comme un frère manque à sa sœur, mais il ne lui manquait pas comme les autres semblaient se l'imaginer. Elle ne ressentais plus pour lui ce qu'elle avait ressentis durant ses longues années à Poudlard, elle ne l'aimais plus désormais que d'un amour fraternel. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lors de la bataille finale avait eu l'effet d'une bombe, au lieu d'être intense, passionné et magique, comme elle se l'était imaginé, il avait simplement remis les choses a leur place en montrant aux deux adolescents que leur amour n'étaient qu'illusion. Un exutoire à la guerre en quelque sorte.

Après avoir mis de vrais mots sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Ron, elle se demandait si elle arriverait un jour a trouver chaussure à son pied, ce ne son pourtant pas les occasions qui lui avait manqué durant l'été. Mais elle ne s'était jamais sentit prête à franchir certain cap, se trouvant encore trop jeune pour se laisser aller aux plaisirs charnels.

Cette rentrée elle l'avais attendu tout l'été mais plus elle s'en rapprochait plus elle l'appréhendais, revoir tout les élèves de gryffondor ne lui déplaisait pas, elle avait peur de ce qu'allait encore inventer les autres maisons à son sujet, même certains gryffondor se faisait un malin plaisir de la rabaisser. Certes durant ses premières années à Poudlard, elle n'avait rien de la belle jeune femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Cependant il lui semblait que personne n'avait remarqué les changements qui s'étaient effectués chez elle durant toutes ses années. Les paysages verdoyant défilaient devant ses yeux, le train rouge et fumant fonçait à toute vitesse entre les montagnes.

Pendant ce temps dans ce même train mais dans un compartiment bien différent de celui où régnait la bonne humeur des gryffons, se trouvait Drago. Un des rares enfants mangemorts avérés qui s'étaient vus gracier par le Magenmagot. Il devait sa libération et son retour à l'école à sa mère, Narcissa qui avant de perdre l'esprit avait fait acte d'une dernière preuve d'amour pour son enfant en montrant à quel point Drago n'avait jamais eu le choix et que dans son partenariat avec le Lord ne se trouvait alors qu'un geste de plus pour impressionner un père orgueilleux.

Assis dans le même compartiment se trouvait Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, ses comparses depuis l'enfance. Zabini était à Drago ce que Harry était à Ron, des inséparables, ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre et n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger mots pour savoir leurs pensées.

Le jeune homme n'avait que faire de leur conversation cependant il eu une oreille plus attentive lorsque ses amis prononcèrent le nom d'Harry.

« -Potter ? Que se passe-t-il avec Potter ?

-Oh rien je disais simplement à Théodore que je l'avais vu monter dans le train

-Tu veux dire qu'il est là avec Weasmoche et la Sang de bourbe, on va encore passé une mauvaise année si le trio d'or, oh grand vainqueur de la guerre sont à Poudlard ! Satané Potter !

-Et bien je n'ai vu que lui, il paraît que le trio ne serait qu'histoire ancienne...

-Oui si tu le dis blaise... »

Le trio de l'histoire ancienne ? Mais où est ce que Blaise allais inventé tout ça ? Encore des rumeurs inventé par des Pansy et autres cafardes rependant d'infectes rumeurs au quotidien.

Potter et sa bande de rats, si son parrain était toujours là il aurait pu trouver du réconfort à ses cotés mais il était seul, enfin il avait bien Blaise mais ce n'était pas pareil, lui il ne comprendrais pas cette haine qu'il vouait à Potter maintenant que la guerre était terminée. Il avait bien songé à faire des efforts mais non il n'en était pas capable, Potter était tout ce qu'il avait toujours désirer être mais qu'il avait du refouler toute sa vie au plus profond de son être. Alors non même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il n'aurait pas pu.

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard sous un soleil de fin d'été, et tous se réjouirent de retrouver le château comme il l'avaient toujours connus, merveilleux et surprenant.

Du moins en apparence, lorsque les élèves se saisirent des lieux, chacun pu alors découvrir avec stupeur que l'intérieur même du château n'était plus pareil. Le plafond de la grande salle était désormais d'une banalité telle, qu'on aurais pu se croire dans un pensionnat moldu, l'architecture ainsi que l'emplacement des maisons et des salles de classes avaient été eux aussi remanié, au cachot on ne trouvais plus rien de des réserves interdites d'accès, où l'on empilait le matériel nécessaire au potions ainsi que les livres interdits au seins de la bibliothèques de Poudlard.

A l'emplacement même des anciens dortoirs Serpentard se trouvait désormais le placard à balais de Rusard, qui s'était réjouit de l'attribution d'un si grand local.

Les maisons Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle n'avaient pas été déplacées. Seul la maison Serpentard devait donc se plier au nouvel emplacement de ses dortoirs, ce qui n'était hélas, pas pour la ravir. Puisque cette dernière se trouvait désormais au septième étage face à la charmante compagnie des Gryffons. Lorsque Minerva, nouvelle directrice des lieux avait annoncé aux élèves tout ces changements, un immense mécontentement s'était fait connaître de la part des deux maisons ,ennemies depuis toujours. Chaque élève avait alors été prié de retrouver son dortoir « dans les plus brefs délais ».

Drago n'en avait que faire de ces changements, la seule chose qui occupait la moindre de ses pensées était sa marque, ce symbole ancré à lui comme de l'écorce à son arbre, cette marque, preuve de son passé peu glorieux et de son âme a tout jamais salis. Cette même marque qu'il essayait de caché, d'enlever à coup de sorts plus puissants les uns que les autres, cette horreur qu'il ne supportait pas, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment supporté, celle la même qui depuis bientôt deux ans lui fais avoir les pires cauchemars, celle qu'il essayait à tout prix de s'arracher mais en vains, bientôt trois mois, depuis la chute du Lord, qu'elle persistait sur son bras telle une ombre qui vous nargue, présente dans le seul but de vous rappeler à quel point vous êtes mauvais.

Certes il considérait les moldus comme des êtres inférieurs, mais cela était uniquement du au fait qu'ils ne possédaient pas de pouvoirs.

Il était donc là, allongé dans son grand lit baldaquin vert, songeant à un nouveau moyen de se débarrasser de sa marque, les nuisances sonores de ses camarades l'empêchait cependant de se concentrer pleinement.

Agacée il se décida enfin et hurla « -Blaise ! BLAISE ! » se dernier se pencha sur le coté et regarda Drago avant de lui répondre un « Quoi ? » exacerbé et de se rendormir aussi sec, cessant alors ses ronflements incessants.

Le blond se replongea alors dans son inconscient, il lui fallait un moyen, il lui fallait une idée, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il lui fallait de l'aide, mais de la part de qui au juste, personne n'était suffisamment intelligent pour être d'une aide suffisante. Il ne trouverait rien de plus ce soir, alors il cessa de se triturer l'esprit et finis par s'endormir.

_«AAAH ! » _Une fois encore Hermione se réveilla en sursaut suite à un nouveau cauchemar, elle revivait encore et encore les coups de doloris que lui avait infligé Bellatrix, la douleur que ces sorts lui avaient procuré, cette souffrance si profonde et si intense qu'elle ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, et cette cicatrice « Mudblood » qui ne partirais jamais, ce rappelle constant à ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Toute sa vie cela la suivrait elle le savait, alors une fois de plus au lieu d'enfiler une jolie petite robe à manche courte comme l'avait probablement fais toute ses camarades, elle enfila un des ses pull difformes et sans couleurs dans le but de ne pas voir ce qu'elle avait réussis à caché au plus grand nombre. Sa faiblesse, elle en avait honte, oui elle avait honte d'avoir été faible face à Bellatrix, honte de ne pas avoir fais honneur à sa réputation de je sais tout, et de s'être laissé allé à pleurer devant eux, devant des mangemorts. Alors une fois encore elle se cachait.

Après avoir enfilé sa robe de sorcier et brossé comme elle le pouvais la masse informe qui lui servait de cheveux, elle enfila sa pair de chaussures et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans le réfectoire prendre un rapide, mais néanmoins copieux petit déjeuner.

Arrivée en bas elle remarqua le brouhaha qui y régnait, et elle sourit, que c'était bon de voir que rien n'avait changé.

Elle regagna sa place au coté d'Harry, il parlais de Quiddich avec Seamus, comme au bon vieux temps. Après avoir finis son repas, elle se saisit de ses livres et rejoignis son premier cours, potion avec les Serpentards, peu importe elle aurais la présence réconfortante d'Harry.

A peine furent-ils tous entré dans la salle que le professeur leur demanda de sortir leur manuel et de débuter la potion du Mélange Malveillant, breuvage magique qui agit tel un poison. Une potion de très haut niveau, cela ne présageait rien de bon concernant la fin de cette année ainsi que leurs notes.

Drago se dépêcha de prendre les ingrédients dont il avait besoin avant de regagner sa place au fond de cette salle peu chaleureuse. Il commença la préparation et se trouva ravis de voir qu'il réussissais parfaitement cette recette, apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde puisqu'il entendit Potter jurer que les larmes de licorne ne faisais qu'augmenter les bulles et non les réduires contrairement à ce qui était écrit dans la recette. C'est ce moment qu'Harry choisit pour renverser son chaudron bouillant sur les pieds de sa voisine, Hermione qui hurla au simple contact de cette haut brûlante. Il n'en fallût pas plus pour que toute la classe se retourne vers la paillasse d'où provenais le bruit. Il répara vite son erreur en jettant un sort à hermione pour la soigner

« -Hé bien Potter, toujours aussi empoté ? Serai-ce donc cet imbécile de weasmoche qui à déteints sur toi ? »Lui jetta Drago d'un ton acerbe.

Hermione sentit la rage lui monter au yeux et elle ne parvint pas a arrêter les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres « Ne prononce plus jamais le nom de Ron espèce de vermine pourris gâtée ! Ne joins pas son nom a une insulte alors que la simple évocation du tiens, tends a montrer l'exemple de la décadence! Tu n'es rien Malfoy, rien d'autre qu'un enfant de mangemort, qui a échappé à la mort uniquement par ce que des gens comme Ron on eu pitié de toi ! Oui Malfoy, les gens ont pitié des gens comme toi et non pas de gens comme Ron, alors ne prononce plus jamais son nom !

-De quel droit oses-tu me parler de cette manière, espèce de..

-Monsieur Malfoy, Miss granger ! Cessez ! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure ! Sans faute ! Maintenant retournez tous à vos chaudrons ! »

L'agitation qui suivi l'interpellation des deux élèves fût de courte durée, tous se remirent au travail comme si de rien était et l'heure défila à une vitesse folle.

Le moment tant redouté par les deux ennemis finis par arriver et ils se rendirent, la tête haute devant le bureau de leur professeur. Ce dernier les regarda à tour de rôle avant d'annoncer :

« Votre comportement durant mon cours à été inacceptable, aussi bien pour vous Miss Granger que pour vous Monsieur Malfoy. J'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire durant mes cours, en attendant vous êtes en retenue pour les deux prochaines semaines, le lundi, mercredi et vendredi soir ! C'est entendu filez maintenant.» Après avoir acquiescé poliment, les deux adolescents s'enfuir de la salle pour rejoindre leurs prochains cours. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre. Hormis quelques petites piques échangées entre gryffons et serpents rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire.


End file.
